The Woodsmen
Summary Appearing in the world alongside JUDY after the atomic bomb explosion in 1945, these mysterious entities, which are tied directly to aliens, demons, abduction and mysterious "hobos" coming from extra-dimensional gates, are servants of the dark void "hellgod" known as Mother, and they carry out her bidding - manifesting first to summon "The Experiment" from a void beyond reality, and then later on to impose the "dream state" and terrorize a small town of people, one of whom being Sarah Judith Novack. After these events, they seem to be occupying the mysterious space above the convenience store, manifesting in the real world and the layers beneath only when needed to assist the will of the Black Lodge or its inhabitants. They appear most often when healing Mr. C, who possesses within him the spirit BOB, and seem to be important or powerful members of the Lodge, as several attend a meeting between the most prominent spirits of the Lodge and inform BOB of the situation within the dream layers before his manifestation into them. Another, seemingly a gaunt female, unlocks the illusory door to Phillip Jeffries for Mr. C. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 1-A Name: Inapplicable. They are referred to as "Woodsmen" or "Hobos" due to their appearance. Some are also "electricians" and there is at least one "bosomy woman". Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Genderless, though appear both male and female Age: Inapplicable. Exist outside of space and time Classification: Archetypical Black Lodge Spirits, Prima Materia, Manifested Black Fire, "Hobos", "Dirty, Bearded Men", mysterious beings associated with Aliens and Reptilian entities Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel, BFR (Can warp individuals to multiple points in time, and likely unto higher layers and alternate timelines as well, due to their inherent control over electricity), Flight, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) as well as Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 5, 6, 9 and 10), Clairvoyance, Summoning (Summoned "The Jumping Man", an avatar of JUDY, on a number of occasions by manipulating electricity), Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Necromancy and Resurrection (Brought Mr. C back to life and restored BOB's essence to him multiple times; could also extract BOB's essence from his body), Death Manipulation (Directly related to "black fire", an element representative of death and decay), Acausality (Type 5), Weather Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (They frequently project themselves over scenery, people and reality itself, coming from beyond the real world), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation (Get more powerful through causing fear and destruction, consuming people's fear energy like the White Lodge consumes love) Energy Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Immersion, Subjective Reality and Dream Manipulation with chanting, Blood Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Outerverse level (Anomalous void beings that move free of the constraints of space and time, "untethered" from their laws or application, in a metaphysical, non-physical "dimension" which defies scientific or rational analysis, existing beyond an infinite number of higher levels/space-time dimensions of matter and energy in a realm where it is seen as illusory fiction. Can access Mother's void, originally having manifested as atom-like beings within her midst) Speed: Unknown. Likely Irrelevant (Live within the Convenience Store and the Dutchman's Lodge above it, and possess a vast degree of control over it similar to MIKE) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Irrelevant. Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Outerversal Durability: Unknown. Likely Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Likely Outerversal (Can traverse Mother's various domains easily, being natural inhabitants of her voids) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown, although they likely possess some kind of abstract intelligence, performing rituals and crossing space-time. Have a cruel and calculating disposition, although they seem to lack empathy and tend only toward destruction. They were noted by Dr. Jacoby while experiencing an out-of-body experience to be neither demonic nor angelic, but somewhere in between and not at all human, trending more toward a "reptilian" minded being. Weaknesses: None notable. Gallery tumblr_p82ur1y6q71qfirg5o1_r1_500.gif 9f768e92d1ecc91bf37253409cff7e30.gif 965a4911f398dfdbed98cbe0d05ba29d.gif tumblr_ountmkcFNM1relg8bo1_r1_400.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Spirits Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Twin Peaks Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Healers